Certain known depth-sounding instruments emit high-energy acoustic pulses directed toward the ocean bottom and then amplify received echoes to provide range or depth information. Various signal processing is known to be useful for shifting the range information that is displayed to include a distance or depth offset, and also for selecting the level of received echo which is amplified to provide distance or depth indications.